


Everything I Ever Thought I Knew

by star__light



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s02e21 Destinies Collide, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star__light/pseuds/star__light
Summary: Eugene had always believed in having his life controlled.





	Everything I Ever Thought I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 19: Control.

A thief. A joker A coquettish. An orphan. The Princess of Corona's boyfriend. The friendenemy of the lady-in-waiting. Someone who still had a lot to learn.

Eugene had always had a simple life before and after meeting Rapunzel. Whether stealing, dreaming of a life as a prince or simply being the partner of adventures of his beloved. It had always been that way: with a simple life that he knew how to control. And now he could feel all of that vanish like a dandelion.

King Edmund's son... wow. The former thief could not help feeling like a huge liar, even though he was the one who lived cheated practically all his life... he felt like glass. With a facade that he thought the princess had retired. With a false name that now had to be discarded, and an identity that should reveal.  _Who was he really?_


End file.
